shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sentinel Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Sentinel Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Judgement- Human Female Profile: Cerberus had many projects in creating the perfect soldier. They forced one of their agents a woman whose identity has been ereased into one such project. It was to create a soldier who is design to be a Fusion Hybrid between a Nemesis and Centurion soldier. The results led to one Prototype designated as Judgement. When two members from the Phoniex Project (Ex-Cerberus Agents) defected, they rescue her before she was Indoctrinated. Now Judgement is out to take vengance on those who turned her into a monster. Notes: Judgement was meant to be just a simple shock trooper whose playstyle revovles around the Scorpion Heavy Pistol. Eversince I switched the idea of a Cerberus Color deco on one of the existing MP-characters to the female Sentinel really evovled this class with a color deco based on the Nemesis (enemy). Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +56% Ammo Type: Phasic Rounds . Falcon- Human Male Profile: Master of nothing but proficient in everything, Falcon is often relied upon to draw fire on the battlefield. He relish his opponents' look of surprise when they realize they were focusing on the wrong enemy all along. Notes: Due to my lack of interest on the Human Sentinel Class, they through a lot of character transformations and experimenting on play style with weapons and powers. What motivates me to play the Gatekeeper is his backstory of being a Cerberus Defector. He's also one of the few Sentinel Classes who use the Tech Armor more for offense then defense. That was until the release of the Phoneix Adept and Vanguard. I transfered the idea of the Human Sentinel with the female of this class and gave the male the color scheme meant for the female version. The results have been positive. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% Ammo Type: Incendiary Rounds . Shiro Kuro- Turian Profile: Shiro Kuro adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses, its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Notes: Among the four non-DLC playable characters, Shiro Kuro is the only sentinel who does not ues Tech Shield. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Gragatar- Krogan Profile: Gragatar was a volunteer to an experiment from a mad Krogan scientist who wanted to give a Krogan the ability to manipulate gravity. The result was the unstopable beast that is Gragatar. Notes: This MP character is loosely based on one of my original creations Gragatar. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge -200 . Ker Krog- Batarian Profile: Ker Krog is a large brawler, he can use his submission net and Kishock Harpoon rifle to capture targets...or to bleed them dry on the battlefield. If an opponent gets too close, Ker Krog will bludgeon them with spiked armor and enforcement gauntlets. Notes: At a time, Ker Krog's colors were based on Spiderman after I saw a forum post on a song of the Batarian Sentinel being Spiderman because of his Submission net as well as having multiply eyes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +170% . Ravonous- Vorcha Profile: Ravenous's resilience and malleable DNA allow him to evolve and adapt to any situation, making him formidable opponents on the battlefield. Ravenous's lightning-quick pounce is a direct result of his societally ingrained bloodlust. Notes: In construction . Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +51% . Cavalry- Volus Profile: ??? Notes: ??? Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +???% . Hellena Maryse- Asari Valkyrie Profile: ??? Notes: In construction ??? Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge 180% . Table of contents of all 6 Multiplay Classeses